Le saut pour devenir vampire
by thehorseoftwilight
Summary: Bella va se suicider,mais son suicide ne va pas se passer comme prévu ... elle rencontrera beaucoup de vampire, dont son âme sœur ... Venais découvrire son histoire
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

_Je suis désolé mais cette vie n'est pas pour moi Je ne me sens pas à ma place. J'étais grosse personne ne m'aimais, je suis devenu fine mais ça n'a rien changé. J'ai essayé de vous parler et vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je suis donc maintenant en larme, devant mon bureau a écrire cette lettre, qui mettra un point final à ma vie. Malgré tous, je vous aime même si cela n'est pas réciproque, je le sais pas la peine de nié. J'ai l'habitude maintenant._

_ -Bella Swan-_


	2. Nouveau départ

Je relisais ma lettre une dernière fois avant de mettre ma robe bleu fétiche, elle faisait ressortir mes formes, elle m'a aidé a m'assumé. Je mettais mes bonnes vieilles converses noires, puis je montais sur le toit de ma maison, côté forêt, et je sautais.

OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOO OoOOOo

Moi, Bella Swan, venais de sauter du toit de ma maison tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire j'avais 18 ans et il y avait personne chez moi parce que de

1- je n'ai pas d'ami

2- mes parents ne savent même pas à quoi je ressemble

3- pourquoi quelqu'un fêterai mon anniversaire alors qu'on ne me l'a jamais fêté ?

Je sautais donc et me retrouvais au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Seulement je sentais encore mon cœur battre et je voyais rien, tous étais noir.

Etait-ce cela la mort dont tout le monde parle ?

Je sentis deux bras m'emprisonné et puis celui c'est deux bras se déplacé très vite. En je ne sais combien de temps je sentis l'air se réchauffé. On me posa sur quelque chose de moelleux, puis je sentis deux pointes de couteau se planter dans ma jugulaire et une forte douleur qui partait de mon coup jusque mes mains et mes pieds, la douleur était très forte mais je voulais resté digne et ne pas crier.

Puis d'un coup je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et puis plus rien le silence total, comme si j'étais morte. Pourtant je pouvais entendre le bruit du moteur de voitures, les oiseux chanter et des éclats de voix.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux et comme par magie je réussis, bizarre … cela veut dire que je ne suis pas morte, mais pourtant mon cœur ne bas plus, ce qui veut que je ne suis pas aussi morte que je le crois. Je regardai autour de moi et vis un mur beige et un mur de baie vitré qui donnait sur une vaste forêt, pourtant j'entendais beaucoup de voiture comme si j'étais à côté d'une autoroute.

Je décidais de me levais et en même temps que je le pensais je le faisais, pas en 1 minutes, non, plutôt en 1 seconde. Je décidais d'ouvrir la porte mais au moment où je le décidais la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme que j'avais déjà vu et qui avais les cheveux cuivré. Il appela un certain Carlisle. Un autre homme arriva il était très beau avec des cheveux blond comme les blés. Il me dit :

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle ! »


	3. Explications

_« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle ! »_

* * *

- **Euh … Bonjour, je suis … je me souviens plus …**

- **Tu es Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, plus exactement. Comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Bizarrement je me sens très bien juste un peu perdu, surtout que je ne vous connais pas !**

- **Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?**

- **Non, juste que je voyais le sol se rapproché et que j'étais très malheureuse …**

- **Bien, je vais te dire ce qu'il c'est passé, tu as voulu te suicider mais mon fils qui se nourrissait t'a vu tombé et ta rattrapé in extremis…**

Je ne le laissé pas terminé que je criais comme une hystérique et je pleurais ou plutôt sanglotais puisque bizarrement aucune larme ne coulais ... Comment avais-je pu faire cela a ma famille qui devait m'aimer beaucoup … Comment … Comment ?!

Je sentis deux bras fort et musclé se refermé sur moi. La personne a qui appartenait ces deux bras me chuchoté des mots rassurant qui m'apaisait …

Quand ma crise fut passé il me lâcha et me demanda de le suivre ce que je fis, on sorti de la chambre pour allé dans un couloir avec quelques peinture de bon gout, on descendit deux escalier a fin d'arriver dans un vaste salon où se trouvais 6 autres personnes dont l'homme de ce matin qui s'appelait Carlisle je crois, ce qui veut dire que l'adonis devant moi est Edward.

_- _**Bella je te présente ma famille, il ya Alice et son mari Jasper, Rosalie et son mari Emmett et Esmée qui est ma femme et enfin devant toi Edward mais tu le savais déjà. **A l'entente de leurs nom ils avaient tous hoché la tête. **Assis-toi, **me dit-il en souriant. Je m'assis donc. **Alors maintenant que nous sommes tous là je vais t'expliqué Bella ce que tu étais et ce que tu es maintenant. Quand mon fils t'a trouvé il ta directement amené ici puis transformée. Ensuite je suis allé chez toi et j'ai vu que tu avais laissé une lettre qui disais : **_Je suis désolé mais cette vie n'est pas pour moi Je ne me sens pas à ma place. J'étais grosse personne ne m'aimais, je suis devenu fine mais ça n'a rien changé. J'ai essayé de vous parler et vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je suis donc maintenant en larme, devant mon bureau a écrire cette lettre, qui mettra un point final à ma vie. Malgré tous, je vous aime même si cela n'est pas réciproque, je le sais pas la peine de nié. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. __**Crois le ou non mais je suis sur que ce que t'a fait mon fils est la meilleure qui t'es arrivé depuis ta naissance. Voilà ton histoire a tu des questions ?**_

- **Oui, j'en ai une.** **Que suis-je devenu ?**

- **Tu es devenu un vampire.** J'hoquetais de surprise. **On boit soit du sang animal soit du sang d'humain. Certains ont des donc, certains sont plus puissant que d'autres, … Par exemple Alice peut connaître l'avenir selon la décision de la personne dont la vision concerne, Jasper ressent les émotions des gens et Edward peut lire dans les pensés mais comme il me la dit tout a l'heure il ne peut pas lire dans les tiennes. **Je soufflais de soulagement. **Il existe un clan qui s'appel les Volturis et qui est le clan le plus puissant de tous les vampires, il y des règles qu'ils font respecté et plus particulièrement une celle de ne pas révélé notre secret aux humains sous peine de torture et de morts par la suite.**

- **Y a-t-il un vampire capable de savoir le pouvoir d'un autre vampire ?**

- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

- **Pour savoir qu'elle est mon pouvoir.**

- **Si tu veux je peux lui demander de venir demain ?**

- **Oui je veux bien, est ce que l'on pourrait allé chasser j'ai soif.**

Ils me regardaient tous surpris comme si ils venaient de voir un fantôme.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Tu n'es pas normal ! **me répondis Emmett

- **Bon allé go !** rajouta Jasper

On sorti tous chasser.

On revint tous rassasié, j'avais chassé deux pumas et une biche.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait ;) le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture mais entre les révisions pour le brevet et mes activité a coté mon ordinateur est un peu délaissé et par la même occasion mon histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas a partir du weekend prochain je publierais plus régulièrement, et je précise bien que cette histoire est bien sur alec et bella, mais c'est plus drôle de vous faire languir :p

Line x)


	4. Pouvoirs et parents

_On revint tous rassasié, j'avais chassé deux pumas et une biche._

* * *

Nous étions le lendemain de notre discussion, et Alice m'avait dit qu'Eléazar, le vampire qui va m'aider a trouvé mon don, arriverait dans 3 heures minimum. On était donc partit faire les magasins pour m'acheter des vêtements. Et bizarrement j'adorais faire du shopping alors qu'avant je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Depuis que je suis vampire, je suis ni grosse ni maigre je me trouve parfaite.

On revenait a la villa avec au moins 15 sacs de toutes marques confondue chacune, on alla déposait tout ça dans ma chambre qui n'était pas celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé la veille au matin. Celle-ci est comme j'aime, bleu un peu plus foncé que bleu ciel sur un mur, le reste des murs était blanc avec quelques motifs taupe, avec des meubles foncé. J'avais ma salle de bain personnel et un dressing de la taille de la moitié de mon ancienne chambre dans lequel il y avait quelques habits comme des robes de soirée sexy et sobre, des robes décontracté, des chaussures à talon et plat, et quelques autres choses.

Alice toqua à ma porte.

**« Tu descends ? Eléazar et sa famille son là.**

- **Oui j'arrive. »**

Je descendis et vis 3 belles blondes dont une qui était entrain de dragué Edward et pour une raison inexplicable cela m'énerva, pas comme si j'étais amoureuse mais comme si je savais que cela l'énervé et que je voulais le protégé comme une soejur le ferait pour son petit frère …

**« Tiens te voilà Bella ! Bella je te présente Eléazar sa femme Carmen et leurs filles Kate, Irina et Tanya. »**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête quand ils entendirent leur nom.

Je me surprise a grogné quand il prononça le prénom de la fille qui était pendu au cou d'Edward, et tout le monde me regarda mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté, heureusement Jasper ma compris de suite et m'a arrêté avant que je ne lui saute dessus.

Jasper demanda a Tanya de se décroché du coup de son frère, ce qu'elle fit sachant que j'étais plus forte qu'elle.

Eléazar m'interpela et me demanda de venir avec lui pour lui parler de ce pourquoi je l'avais fait venir.

**« Alors Bella de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

- **Je voulais savoir qu'elle est mon pouvoir puisque Carlisle m'a dit que tu pouvais savoir le pouvoir d'un vampire rien qu'en le touchant. **

- **Bien sur, passe ta main. **Je lui donnai ma main, puis il ferma les yeux et après 5 secondes les rouvris choqué.

- **Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela Eléazar ?**

- **Je te regarde surpris tous simplement parce que tu es une traqueuse, tu as un bouclier mental et physique, et tu peux copier les dons de tout vampire que tu croise et en créer mais pour l'instant tu ne la pas encore totalement développé.**

- **Pourquoi dis-tu pas totalement développé ?**

- **Je dis ça tout simplement parce que je peux ressentir une partie du pouvoir de Jasper en toi.**

- **Ok … Pourquoi es-tu étonné ?**

- **Parce que jusque là aucun vampire n'avait d'aussi grand et autant de pouvoir. »**

Je me sentais un peu gênais des tournures des événements. On retourna voir tout le monde et Carlisle interrogea Eléazar du regard. Celui-ci dit :

**« Bella a trois pouvoir à la base …**

- **Trois tu es sûr, personne en n'a jamais eu autant !**

- **Je sais Carlisle moi aussi j'étais surpris mais c'est comme ça, elle est une traqueuse, elle a un bouclier physique et mentale et ...**

- **… Pourquoi dis-tu trois à la base ?**

- **Je dis cela Rosalie, car son troisième don consiste à avoir les dons de tous les vampires qu'elle croise, elle a d'ailleurs une parti de ton pouvoir Jasper …**

- **Ce qui expliquerait sa réaction face a Tanya …**, dit l'intéressé.

- **Exactement Jasper et la deuxième parti de son troisième pouvoir est de pouvoir est de pouvoir créer un pouvoir et le communiquer a qui elle veut mais seulement sous sa volonté pleine, elle ne peut être contrainte a donné a un vampire un pouvoir et elle peut « régler » le temps pendant lequel le vampire aura le pouvoir mais elle aura cette parti de son pouvoir bien plus tard.**

Après les déclarations qu'avais faite Eléazar tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensés et d'un coup Rosalie se releva et vain me serré dans ses bras et dit :

**« Ce qui veut dire que tu peut créer le pouvoir qu'un vampire puisse avoir un enfant ! **

- **Je ne sais pas Rosalie mais ….**

- **Il n'y a pas de mais je suis sur que tu arriveras a le faire ! **

- **Ok si tu le dis après tout je ne suis pas encore là il faut déjà que je développe mes autres pouvoir parce que cette partie de mes pouvoirs me dépasse pour l'instant.**

- **C'est pas grave j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra j'ai déjà beaucoup attendu alors 1 siècle de plus ne fera pas grande différence ! »**

Personne n'avait encore parlé et je me sentais mal à l'aise alors j'allai dans ma chambre et rangeai mes affaires que je n'avais pas encore finit de ranger puisque je ne le faisais pas a vitesse vampirique. Une fois terminé je me posai sur mon lit lu « les hauts de hurlevent ».

Sans que je voie passer le temps on était déjà le lendemain. Je descendis dans le salon et vis Emmett entrain de regardé son match de baseball.

**« Emmett ?**

- **Je sors.**

- **Ok, tu vas où ?**

- **Me balader en forêt. **Je ne voulais pas lui dire où exactement alors je lui sortais l'excuse de la forêt que je pense j'utiliserais quelque fois.

- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Parce qu'à la base je dois te suivre partout pour pas que tu fasses des meurtres d'humain …**

- **Non t'inquiète pas la peine …**

- **Ok merci sœurette je te revaudrais ça. ** Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.** »**

Alors c'est cela qu'ils pensaient de moi que j'étais un monstre qui voulais tuer tout le monde, encore une fois dans mon existence je me sentais rejeté comme si le monde s'acharné sur moi … Je passais par la forêt pour allé a mon ancienne maison, a mon ancienne vie, a ma vie d'humaine. Je vis qu'il n'y avait personne alors je pris la clé que j'avais gardé avant de me suicider, déverrouillai la porte d'entré et entrai. Rien n'avait changé, je vis même que la lettre que j'avais laissé était ouverte sur la table de la cuisine, je la sentis et vis que mes parents l'avaient touché. Je fis le tour de la maison et sorti me mettre dans l'arbre en face de ma chambre à attendre que mes parents, Charlie et Renée, rentre pour voir si ils étaient malheureux ou pas à cause de ma mort. 2 heures plus tard ils rentraient et je vis ma mère rentré et monter dans ma chambre avec le visage strié de larme, elle était entrain de se lamenter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention a moi et qu'elle s'en voulais, qu'elle n'avait même pas de photo récente de moi. Après avoir vu cela je rentrais chez les Cullen. Quand je rentrais dans le salon tout le monde me regarda, et Esmée commença à me dire

**« Où étais-tu, on a eu peur que tu sois parti** !

- **Désolé j'étais parti voir mes parents, en restant caché de mla vue de tous …**

- **Es-tu folle ?**

- **Non Emmett je ne suis pas folle je voulais juste voir si mes parents avais des remords par rapport a ma sois disant mort ou pas et il se trouve qu'ils en ont pour ce que ça intéresserait ! Et par la même occasion je n'ai pas eu envie de leurs sautés au coup ! »**

Et je partis les laissant en plan dans le salon. J'allai prendre un bain moussant pour me détendre. J'y restais pendant 1 heure. Puis je sortis, je me mis en tenue de sport pour être dans des vêtements confortable et je me mis sur mon ordinateur pour chercher des articles sur ma mort ou des témoignages si quelqu'un tenait a moi-même s'il me l'avait jamais dit. Je trouvais aucun témoignage sauf un celui de mes parents :

_ « Aux jours d'aujourd'hui nous recherchons un témoignage quelconque si quelqu'un a vu notre fille, nous joignons a cette article sa photo appelé nous a ce numéro : *********** ou contacter nous sur cette boîte mail : ********* *****.*** »_

Ca me faisais mal de voir que mes parents s'intéressé tout de même à moi alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Je fouillais dans mon ancien portable pour pouvoir trouver des photos que je mettrais dans la boîte aux lettres cette nuit. J'en trouvais une de moi avant mon régime et une de moi après mon régime. Elles me représentaient devant mon miroir habillé dans ma robe bleu fétiche que j'avais mis le jour de mon « suicide ». J'imprimais les photos et les mettais dans une enveloppe dans laquelle je m'étais un mot sur lequel j'avais écris :

« _Si vous lisez cela c'est que tous c'est bien passé, j'ai demandé a une amie de vous mettre une lettre dans la boîte aux lettres quand elle peut, je ne sais pas si ma disparition et mort vous perturbe mais je tiens a vous donnez ces photo pour que vous les encadriez dans le salon. Dans ma première lettre je vous ai expliqué mes raisons et je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime et j'aimerai, que si ma mort vous touche, que vous ne pleuriez pas, que vous viviez votre vie et peut être que je pourrais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, non ? _

_En tous cas ne vous arrêtez pas a ma mort ..._

_~Votre fille qui vous aime~ »_

Après avoir écrit ça je mis le tous dans l'enveloppe. Je m'habillais d'un jean noir, avec un tee-shirt vert bouteille et des converse noirs aux lacés blancs.

Je sorti par ma fenêtre de chambre et je me rendis chez mes parents mis la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres. Et je partis, c'étais trop dur d'être si proche d'eux, de les voir souffrir et pouvoir rien faire me tuais. Je remontais par ma fenêtre de chambre me re-changais et descendis dans le salon.

**« Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez tous a m'entrainer.**

- Carlisle dit,** pour le combat tu peux voir ça avec Jasper, pour ton bouclier mental Rosalie et Edward, pour ton bouclier physique Emmett, pour tes copiages de donc Alice, et après on avisera.**

- **D'accord merci Carlisle de faire tout ça pour moi, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé. »**

Et sur ces paroles je me levais et partis chasser 3 pumas.

* * *

Merci pour vos rewiews elles me font très plaisir et j'espère que vous allez continuer parce que ça fait hyper plaisir a un point que vous ne pouvez pas savoir ) bref le prochain chapitre sera peut être la rencontre Bella/Alec.

Line x)


	5. Volterra

Salut tout le monde ! Ça va ? Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu du mal a trouvé du temps pour écrire.

Olivia : J'espère que la suite te plaira alors ;)

Guest : T'inquiète pas ;)

lili69 : merci :)

Désolé a Olivia et Guest de répondre a vos review que maintenant :)

* * *

30 ans que j'avais était transformé, 30 ans qu'on avait découvert mes dons, 30 ans que je m'entrainais et 30 ans que je vivais avec les Cullens. De puis ces événements j'étais devenu beaucoup plus puissante je pouvais copier les dons, je contrôlais mes boucliers et j'avais poffiné mes sens de traqueuse.

J'allé me marier dans exactement 2 mois avec Edward ce n'est pas une super nouvelle ?

Plonger dans mes penser je ne vis pas toute la famille s'asseoir dans le canapé et les fauteuils, mon fiancé me pris dans ses bras et Alice commença sa tirade :

**« On a reçu une lettre des Volturis qui nous invite tous sans exceptions a leurs bal organisé tous les 50 ans pour rencontrer tous les nouveau pourrait être cool d'y allé non ? Si bien quelle que soit votre réponse j'ai déjà préparé vos habits et comme le bal est dans 4 jours et que nous devons nous y présenter 2 jours avant, nous devons partir demain soir. Au passage y allé est obligé.»**

On est mardi ce qui veut dire que le bal est samedi soir et que nous devons arriver a Volterra jeudi et donc partir demain soir comme l'a dit Alice.

Après cette tirade Alice partie dans sa chambre et elle revint avec nos habits qu'elle nous donna à chacun nos vêtements.

Je me retrouvais avec une robe bustier en mousseline de soie bleu marine avec un motif en perle qui formait des fleurs qui partaient du bustier et qui allaient jusque qu'au milieu de ma cuisse où il avait une fente qui commencé pour allé jusqu'au sol.( . )

Rosalie se retrouvé avec une robe rouge avec des bretelles en taffetas et avec une décoration de perle très jolie. ( . )

Esmé avait une robe rose pâle en mousseline de soie avec une seul bretelle avec pour seul fantaisie de grosse perle sur la bretelle. ( . )

Et en Alice avait une robe jaune avec une ceinture argenté pour marqué sa taille, ce qui rendait la robe simple mais très élégante. ( fr/Empire-Une-Epaule-Longeur-Au-Sol-Mousseline-Rob e-De-Bal-De-Promo-Avec-Ondule-Brode-018020583-g205 83)

Tous les garçons avaient un costume basique avec une cravate de la couleur de la robe de leurs dulcinées.

Tout le monde monta dans sa chambre pour essayé les robes et on redescendit tous au salon une fois nos vêtements pour le bal enfilé, Alice avait déjà fait les retouche nécessaire ce qui fit que nos robes et costumes nous allé tous très très bien. On remonta donc tous dans nos chambre et Alice passa dans chacune d'elle pour faire nos valise puisqu'elle voulait que tous soit parfait pour mon voyage en tant que vampire et ne voulais donc que aucun impair soit fait. Ça ne plaisait pas a tout le monde mais personne ne dit quelque chose, rien que pour voir le bonheur étiré les traits du visage d'Alice.

Puis vint vite le soir. Ce soir là Edward et moi faisions l'amour.

Le lendemain Alice alla acheter les billets d'avion pendant que tout le monde vaqué a ses occupations. Edward jouer du piano pendant que je l'écoutais en lisant, Emmett et Jasper jouais a la GTA sur PS3, Carlisle était a l'hôpital et, Esmé et Rosalie discuté de tout et de rien.

Quand Alice revint on alla tous chassé et par la suite se promené dans la forêt de Forks. On rentra par la suite a la maison pour prendre nos voitures dans lesquels on avait déjà mit nos valises et nous partions par couples prendre l'avion.

Pendant le voyage j'étais a côté du hublot et d'Edward, a côté de lui il y avait Emmett, derrière moi il y avait Jasper et a côté de lui Alice qui elle-même discuté mode avec Rosalie qui était a côté d'elle, derrière Alice il y avait Esmé qui avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle, ce dernier était derrière Jasper, a côté d'Esmé il n'y avait personne.

Après 30 heures de voyage on arriva a proximité du château de Volturi.

Quand on arriva on vit Gianna qui nous souhaita la bienvenu et nous dit que nous n'étions pas les premiers à être là. Elle nous dit d'attendre que les trois frères ai terminé avec le clan des amazones. 10 minutes plus tard Jane arriva avec un sourire à demi sadique et nous emmena dans la salle des trônes. Je me resserra un peu plus contre Edward et je nous protégeais tous avec mon bouclier plus par prévention que par réel peur même si je n'étais pas très rassurée.

Quand on arriva dans la sale des trônes, Aro se leva de son trône et vint prendre dans une étreinte virile Carlisle. Aro regarda tout le monde et me vis en dernier, il dit alors :

**«Haa ! Je vois que tu as une nouvelle merveille dans ton cl…famille. Puis-je ? **Dit-il en tendant sa main pour que je mette la mienne. Je mis donc ma main dans la sienne et je sentis un pic sur mon bouclier mental, je repoussais donc ce pic très désagréable à cause de la puissance du don d'Aro. **Je vois intéressant, je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit, as-tu un don que tu sais utiliser mon propre don ?**

- **Oui effectivement j'ai un bouclier mental et physique.**

- **Intéressant intéressant ….** Il prit ensuite la main d'Edward. **Que vois-je là ?! Tu as plusieurs dons ! **Des hoquets de stupeurs s'élevère dans la salle.

- **Oui j'en ai principalement trois, j'ai mon bouclier mental et physique, je suis une traqueuse, et mon troisième don consiste a copier le don de tous vampire que je vois, je ne suis pas obligé de les touché pour avoir le don, et la deuxième partie de mon troisième pouvoir et de créer des dons qui n'existe pas.**

- **Et tu les maitrises tous ? **me demanda Aro

- **Oui tous maintenant, depuis 2 ans et ça fait 30 ans que je suis vampire par ailleurs je me suis beaucoup entrainé en combat et je suis devenu très bonne dans ce milieu, et j'égalise Jasper. **Je voyais de l'admiration dans son regard.

- **Bon, Jane pourrais-tu conduire les Cullens dans leurs appartements ? »**

Jane s'inclina et nous emmena vers nos chambres. Après ce long voyage je pris une douche et me changea. Je mis un jogging et un débardeur pour être allaise. Edward en fit de même mais il mit une chemise noir et un jean.

2 heures plus tard quelqu'un frappa a la porte et je l'ouvris mentalement. L'homme rentra et de se présenta comme étant Félix.

**« Bonjour je suis Félix, et Aro vous demande Bella dans la salle du trône pour te demander quelque chose.**

- **J'arrive dans 2 seconde attends moi dehors et ferme la porte. »**

C'est ce qu'il fit donc. Je commençais à me lever mais Edward m'en empêcha. Je lis de l'inquiétude dans son regard et je lui dis que j'irai bien.

Felix m'emmena dans la salle des trônes, j'entrai et Aro m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

**« Bella, voudrais-tu aller avec quelques un de mes gardes t'entrainé au combat ?**

- **Oui, évidemment que oui.**

- **Super super super. Heidi va chercher tout les invité et demande leurs de nous rejoindre dans la grande salle d'entrainement. »**

Elle partit sans plus attendre prévenir tout le monde. Quand j'entra dans la grande salle tout le monde était là.

**« Bien, tout le monde je vous présente Bella. Félix peux-tu venir ici ?**

- **Oui maître ? **

- **Tu vas te battre contre Bella.**

- **Bien maître. » **

Et on commença a se battre évidement il était fort, mais j'avais beaucoup de don surtout que maintenant j'avais tous les donc des vampire qui était dans cette salle.

* * *

Alors il vous a plu ? Laissé moi une review pour me dire si vous voulez le combat en détail où juste passé a la suite ;)

Line x)


	6. Ceci est un sondage pour mon histoire

Bonjour mes lectrices,

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait et je m'excuse que cette article ne soit pas a un chapitre mais pour pouvoir écrire la suite j'ai besoin de review dans lesquels il serait bien que vous métiez si vous voulez un combat détaillé ou pas, ensuite j'aimerai bien avoir vos suggestions par rapport a la suite de l'histoire et pourquoi pas des conseils, voili voilou.

A bientot mes lectrices dévoué (enfin j'espère, nan je rigole ;p )

Line x)


	7. Chapter 5 Combat et bal à la clé

zabrina: Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas aussi nul que je le pense et que mon histoire plait ! :D Et désole pour le retard de la publication ...

Lysabella-DarkFrench: Merci ! :D Désolé pour le retard ... :s

lili69 : effectivement je n'ai pas prévu de faire ça mais ça aurait être une suite pour ma fiction ;)

Guest : Je suis contenté qu'elle te plaise ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Tit-Loup : Désolé pour les fautes :s Le problème c'est Ue je n'arrive pas à écrire des scènes hyper détaillé donc je vais faire plus dans le partiel désolé ...

AngelLay73 : le combat n'est pas détailler à 100% mais peu, ton vœux exocé puisque il va y avoir un combat Alec/Bella.

rose : Merci de ton conseil :)

chattoncharmant : t'inquiète pas il s'en remettra plus facilement qu'on ne le pense ;)

oliveronica cullen massen : merci :)

* * *

Pendant le combat avec Félix j'ai pu utiliser mes nouveaux pouvoir. Notamment, le pouvoir du contrôle des éléments qui m'a évité de me faire battre. J'ai pu expérimenter le don de celle qui s'appelle Jane, il me semble, il m'a permit de pouvoir me relever après que Félix m'ai envoyé dans un des murs de la salle. Après cela j'en ai eu mars de combattre contre Félix, j'ai donc utilisé l'anesthésiant d'Alec contre Félix puis je me suis misé lui tout en enlevant l'anesthésiant, pour qu'il puisse voir ma victoire.

Après cela je vis Aro se lever.

"Je déclare Isabella Swan Cullen vainqueur de ce duel contre Félix Volturi."

Aro mis sa main dans celle de Marcos et demanda un combat, sans pouvoir, entre Alec et moi. Quand je le vis j'eu envie de lui sauter dessus, mais pas pour combattre pour être dans ses bras et me sentir entière, mais je chassais bien vite cette idée de ma tête sachant que si Jasper l'apprenait Edward aussi et j'ai pas envié de lui faire du mal plus que nécessaire.

Je me mis ensuite en position d'attaque. Il en fit de même. Je m'élança sur Alec mais au dernier moment je lui fis une feinte, et je me déporta sur ma droite. Il fut surpris sur le coup mais il se reprit et il se retourna puis il fit de tour de la salle en zigzagant ce qui fit que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le cerné. Il en profita et se jeta sur mon dos. Je lui pris son pied puis le jeta parterre sur le dos. Je me mis ensuite sur lui et je fondis dans son regard sauf qu'il en profita et malheureusement pour moi, il retourna la situation. J'essayais de lui échapper mais je le trouvais bien sur moi alors je le laissa. Ce qui lui valu la victoire.

"Ce fut un très beau combat, mais Alec a quand même gagné. Dit Aro  
- Bravo Bella, me dit Alec  
- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire 'Bravo' Alec! Lui répondis-je."

S'en suivit alors beaucoup de combat, tout le monde c'est au moins battu une fois. Quand nous nous sommes tous arrêté nous étions vendredi et il était 12h.

"Mes chers amis, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Pour ceux qui mangent du sang humain la salle du trône est ouverte. Et pour ceux dont le régime est du sang animale vous pouvez aller sur les hauteur de Volterra, il y a une vaste forêt. Dit Aro"

Après la chasse, j'alla dans ma chambre dans laquelle je retrouvis Edward. Je fus surprise parce que d'habitude quand je regardais Edward j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser mais là rien juste une envie de me blottir dans ses bras pour me sentir en sécurité. Évidemment je ne laissais pas paraître ma surprise sur mon visage.

~~~~ 1 journée plus tard ~~~~

Il était 15 heure et le bal commencer dans 3 heures.  
J'étais dans la chambre d'Alice, dans laquelle il y agit toutes nos affaires. Rosalie me coiffait et Esmee coiffait Alice, et inversement.  
2h00 on avait tout terminé, on discuta donc de tout et de rien en attendant les garçons. 1h00 après ils vinrent frapper à la porte de la chambre.  
Edward est très beau mais Alec l'est encore plus. On se mît au bras de notre compagnon et Demetri nous annonça comme étant le clan Cullen en provenance de Forks en Amérique du Nord.

Jusque là nous passions une très bonne soirée. J'avais déjà dansé avec Edward, Jasper, Emett, Carlisle, et même Félix et Demetri. Du coin de l'œil je vis Aro donner un ordre à Alec, qui lui n'était pas trop d'accord avec cette ordre. Puis Aro vers moi avec un grand sourire et il me demanda une danse et évidemment j'accepta. Quand Aro pris ma main je vis une conversation entre lui et Marcus dans laquelle ils disaient ...

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé de vous avoir fais tant attendre mais j'ai plus d'ordi donc fait que j'aille sur celui de ma sœur mais en bonne petite soeur, elle ne veut pas donc je lui prend en cachète, comme on dit aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! désolé pour ce petit chapitre ... :s

À votre avis qu'est ce que Bella voit ?!

Line x)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Décision

missgaelle89 : j'avoue que le l'aime quand même ;) Merci, bon week-end à toi aussi !

Bibi017 : Je suis ravie d'avoir piqué ta curiosité alors ! Merci :)

zabrina : Tu vas le savoir ... Maintenant !

lili69 : Merci ! Ravie que ma fiction te plaise !

Guest : Personnellement je sais pas si je t'adore puisque je te connais pas, mais je t'adore quand même pour les mots que tu me laisse ;) (je sais pas si ma phrase veut dire grand chose mdr) Merci !

oliveronica cullen massen : Merci !

* * *

... dans laquelle ils disaient qu'Alec était mon âme-sœur et qu'Edward était l'âme-sœur de Tanya mais comme c'est l'arrière grand mère de ma grand mère j'avais de son sang et par conséquent Edward était attiré par moi. Je m'arrêtais à là dans ses souvenirs et on commença à danser.

"Alors comme ça Edward n'est pas mon âme-sœur, mais celui de l'arrière grand mère de ma grand mère ?!  
- C'est exactement cela m'a chère. Je préviendrais Alec après cette danse, si vous me le permettez ?  
- Bien sur que je vous permet de prévenir mon âme-sœur, par contre j'aimerai faire semblant de rien jusqu'à ce que je rentre avec les Cullen puis une fois chez nous je leurs ferait par de ma décision de vous rejoindre sauf qu'au lieu de leur dire ça je vais leurs dire que j'ai envié de voyagé en nomade. N'est ce pas une bonne idée ?  
- Si effectivement c'est très bien, mais pourquoi vouloir faire ça ?  
- Je fais cela car j'ai pas envie de leurs causé trop de peine, d'un coup, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion un jours ou l'autre ils l'apprendront.  
- C'est vrai, je trouve ton plan génial, sur ce je vais retrouver Alec."

Il me fit un baise main et il s'en alla rejoindre Alec. J'alla donc rejoindre ma future ex-famille. Ils étaient entrain de parler avec le clan Denali et je remarquais qu'Edward jetait beaucoup de coup d'œil sur Tanya qui en faisait de même.  
Après tout si Tanya est son âme-sœur ça ne me dérange pas ...  
J'avais un peu soif, j'alla donc me prendre une coupe de sang animal.  
Le bal touchait à sa fin et beaucoup de vampire retournait dans sa chambre respective. Ce que je fis aussi. Je préparais les valises d'Edward ainsi que les miennes pour m'occuper. Puis je laissais un mot à Edward, sur lequel je marquais que j'étais partie faire une ballade pour être seul, et que par conséquent je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Au petit matin je retrouvais ma famille devant la salle du trône, et je vis Alice me tendre des vêtements de rechange, je lui murmurait un merci à peine audible pour un mortelle. Je partis vite dans les toilettes de l'accueil qui était là pour l'humaine qui servait de réceptionniste. Je mis un skiny noir avec des ballerine blanche et un t-shirt blanc rolling stones. Je rejoignis les Cullen et on entra dans le salle du trône et nous dîmes au revoir à Aro. Quand on rentra chez nous, je demanda une réunion de famille, je voulais en finir au plus vite...

"Si j'ai demandé une réunion de famille c'est pour vous dire que j'ai envie de voyager ...  
- Je viens avec toi, dit Edward  
- Moi aussi, dit Alice  
- Moi aussi, dit Rosalie  
- Moi aussi, dit Jasper  
- Moi aussi, dit Emett  
- Moi aussi, dit Esme  
- Moi aussi, dit Carlisle  
- Je veux dire ... Seul. J'ai envie de le faire en solitaire, je ne me sens plus à ma place ici, et par conséquent j'ai envié de devenir nomade. Désolé de vous décevoir, Edward ?  
- Oui ?  
- Annule le mariage je sais que je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur Edward, je suis désolé. Et je sais que tu trouvera en l'arrière grand mère de ma grand mère ton âme-sœur, par là je veux dire Tanya. Mais sachez que je vous aime ... Tous ! Au revoir."

Et je partis les laissant sur le canapé dans leurs peine mais je savais qu'il m'oublieront vite, il le faut.

Je commençais mon périple par la Russie, car malgré que je veuille rejoindre Volterra j'avais quand même envie de découvrir le monde.

Ainsi je passa 4 jours en Russie, puis 3 jours en Pologne, 3 jours en Allemagne, 1 semaine en France, et enfin 2 jours dans le sud de l'Italie pour ensuite rejoindre Volterra. Je n'avais fait que ça car je savais que j'allais pouvoir voyager plus tard.

Quand j'arrivais au château des Volturi, je suis allé à l'accueil et j'ai demandé à Giana si je pouvais voir Aro. Elle appela Demetri.

"Salut, ça va ?  
- Ca va et toi ?  
- Ça va, tu te décide enfin à rejoindre le côté obscure de la force ?!  
- Ha ha ha, très drôle, mais sinon ouais.  
- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de faire attention à Jane, Heidi, et Renata. Elles sont de vrai folle de shopping et elles risquent de te demander de venir avec elles, enfin si on peut dire demander. Elles vont plutôt exiger que tu y aille avec elles. Et ..."

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir et j'avançais toute seul, nan mais ô je suis quand même capable de me défendre toute seul !

"Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je vais voir Aro à ton avis ?  
- Ba attends moi !"

Finalement nous sommes arrivé aux grandes portes en bois d'orme de la salle du trône, deux jeunes gardes l'ouvrir. On avança jusqu'à être environ au milieu de la salle et être face aux trois roi.

"Ah Bella ! Enfin, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien réussi à partir de chez toi ?  
- Ça va et vous ? Oui sans problème.  
- Ca va, parfait. Alec va te montrer ta chambre, puis après tu viendras me voir.  
- Oui Aro.  
- Toi aussi Alec.  
- Oui maître."

Alec m'emmena dans ma nouvelle chambre et il me dit :

"Ma chambre est à droite de la tienne, celle de Jane,qui est ma sœur jumelle, qui est à gauche. Celle de Félix est la même que celle de Jane puisqu'ils sont ensemble, celle de Heidi et Demetri à côté de celle de Jane et celle de Renata en face de la mienne. Voilà tu connais le principale. Je reviens dans 5 minutes il faut que j'aille faire un truc donc profite-en pour découvrir ta chambre.  
- Ok, merci Alec."

Je visita donc ma chambre. Il y avait un très grand dressing, un lit à baldaquin, un bureau avec toute la technologie dont j'aurais besoin et une grande salle de bain dans laquelle il y avait un lavabo, des miroirs, une baignoire, et une douche. Tout ça dans des tons blanc, rouge et chocolat. Je sortais de la salle de bain quand j'entendis frapper. J'alla donc ouvrir.

"Alec ! Les 5 minutes sont déjà passé ?  
- Oui.  
- On voir Aro ?  
- Allé go !  
- Je te suis."

On marcha jusqu'au bureau d'Aro en se jetant des coup d'œil comme des adolescents de 15 ans amoureux mais trop timide pour l'avouer. Quand on arriva Alec toqua à la porte.

* * *

Je suis contenté que ma fiction vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Même si je ne vous connais pas je vous aime toutes, celles qui me laisse des reviews, celles qui me suive, celle qui me mette dans leurs favoris mais aussi toutes celles que je ne connais pas puisque vous ne vous déclaré pas ;) voili voilou ! Bonne semaine et n'hesité pas a vous manifester ! (Je vais essayé de poster toutes les semaines ! )

Line x)


End file.
